1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for simulating the targeting of various types of weapon systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-projectile weapon simulators have been in use throughout this century (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 687,324 (1901) and RE 12,916 (1909)). There are basically two types of weapon simulators, mechanical and light based.
Mechanical simulators can be roughly divided into two classes lever-based and integrated recording device Lever based weapon simulators use mechanical linkages, gears or the equivalent to determine positional characteristics of the simulated weapon such as pitch, roll and orientation. These weapons usually have a lever attached to their stock. The lever engages linkages, gears and/or ropes to move an attached marking device. The marking devices either utilize a "dotter system" or a spike. The dotter system uses an electrical current to char the simulated point of impact The spike can perforate either the target or a film that can be used to project a probable point of impact onto a target area. The second type of non-projectile mechanical weapon simulator uses a marker integrated into the body of the simulator and a recording material that is charred, marked or perforated in a manner that permits one to extrapolate from the recording material a corresponding position on a target (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,139,530 (1938) and 4,175,749 (1979)).
These mechanical simulators suffered from one or more limitations, including lack of mobility of the target, restricted movement of the simulated weapon, lack of reliability of a mechanical device, and limited target distance mandated by a mechanical system
Light based non-projectile weapon simulators have reached a development plateau after twenty years of development. These simulators use light sources, commonly infrared light sources, or photoelectric sensors attached to or placed within the bore of a simulated weapon (see U.S. Pat. No. RE 28,598). All of these simulators require special targets or target displays that either use a light sensor which responds to the light source emanating from the simulated weapon, or use a target that emanates a beam of light.
There are a number of problems with the light based simulators. The first major problem is their extremely limited range. The target must be at the most 2 to 2.5 meters from the light source. The second major problem is that most of these simulators are sensitive to ambient light. Natural light and artificial light produce electromagnetic noise This noise produces targeting artifacts. The third major problem is that most of these simulators lack the resolution required to accurately determine whether a small target has actually been hit. The last major problem, which is very limiting given the nature of the modern battlefield, is that light based weapon simulations cannot simulate multiple targets.
The present invention has overcome most of the limitations of the mechanical and light weapon simulator systems described above, including:
(a) The simulator weapon in this invention can be designed to have the feel and the freedom of motion of the weapon simulated. This invention is not restrained by mechanical linkages; there is no restriction on the mobility of the target or the simulated weapon. One embodiment of this invention permits one simply to strap the simulator's directional determining module directly to a functional weapon.
(b) With this invention, environmental conditions do not affect the performance of this simulator; e.g., one can use the simulator indoors or outdoors, under any lighting conditions. This invention is thus an improvement over the light based weapon simulators which are sensitive to peripheral light sources that produce electromagnetic noise.
(c) The resolution of this invention is excellent; the error is plus or minus 0.1 degree, which is equivalent to an error of 1.17 Meters/KM. This resolution permits simulation of a long range weapon system by greatly reducing the size of the target or increasing the distance between the simulator weapon and the target. Although an error of plus or minus 0.1 degree is small, the resolution may be increased by using available mathematical algorithms. A 0.1 degree error is adequate to match the accuracy of any potential weapon system. The mechanical or light based simulators do not permit the distance between the target and the simulator weapon to be more than a few meters; even at one meter their resolution is poor.
(d) This invention can present multiple targets. It is not uncommon for a soldier to be confronted with multiple targets on the battlefield. Light and mechanical simulators lack the ability to present more then one target at a time.